Change II
Sowatt von längst überfällich - n'ja, egal, nu habt'er se ja, also viel Spass beim Lesen! https://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/mlppasta/images/0/05/Stellwerk_Icon.png ''~ Der Stellwerker ~'' 19:14, 22. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Prolog: Apfelernte Es war ein warmer Frühlingsmorgen in Equestria, nicht zu kalt zum In-der-Stube-hocken und nicht zu sonnig zum Faulzenzen - und was macht pony stattdessen? - Arbeiten, es gibt schließlich immer genuch zu tun! So wie die heutige Winterapfelernte: "Kinderchen, es geht doch nichts über ein paar Frostbeulen!", pflegte Oma Granny Smith zu scherzen, wenn um die wohl außergewöhnlichsten Früchte der Farm gerätselt wurde: "Auch ich habe das nie glauben wollen, aber meine Großmutter hat stets genau gewusst, was es bedarf, um sie zur perfekten Reife, zum besten Genuss, zur größten Köstlichkeit zu züchten - die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Jahres!" Und so war es auch, drum heute ihr Einsatz - und genauso selbstverständlich packten alle fleißigen Apples mit an... unter ihnen auch das zweitjüngste Mitglied der Sippe, Aurora. --- "Dad, soll ich mal oben schütteln?" "Jou, gute Idee, da hängt noch alles voll - die wollen einfach nich runterkommen...", bat Jox Ziegenbock schnaufend - hatte er doch mit seinen kräftigen Hinterhufen schon unzählige Male den Stamm aufs Äußerste maltretiert und nix war passiert, "ist aber auch wie verhext mit denen!" "Kommt sofort!", lachte seine Adoptivtochter und sauste los, ihre silbernen Metallflügel schimmerten hell in der Sonne, "mit Schmackes oder ohne?" "Nur zu, und bitte was echt Spektakuläres!" "Damit kann ich dienen!", lachte das Fohlen hoch und höher steigend, beobachtete die anderen fleißigen Erntestuten und Hengste unten auf der Plantage und begab sich in Startposition: "Drei, zwei, eins - ICH KOMME!!!" Und im rasanten Sturzflug mit flatternder Mähne und fauchenden Schwingen ging es mit einem Affenzahn abwärts mitten hinein in den Apfelbaum, dass die reifen Köstlichkeiten nur so flogen! --- Drei Äste bremsten ihren Fall, aber das war ja nicht geplant gewesen - auf dem Rücken ihres Vaters zu landen schon eher, japsend und erschöpft, aber überglücklich kuschelte sie mit seinem Ziegenbart: "Oh Dad, das war... wie war ich?" "Die beste Fliegerin von ganz Sweet Apple Acres, wenn nicht ganz Equestrias - nein, der ganzen Galaxis!" "Nawww, du alter Schmeichler!" "Naw, bin ich gar nich - du hast es einfach drauf!" "Hm, das behaupten andere auch, aber ich glaube ihnen nicht...", bemerkte sie stirnrunzelnd und guckte ihm tief in die Augen, "komm schon, vielen können's besser!" "Und wenn schon!", er küsste ihr liebevoll auf die Stirn und lächelte, "die interessieren deine Mama und mich nicht - du bist unser Fohlen, und wir sind stolz auf dich und deine wunderbare Begabung!" "Aber ohne die neuen Flügel..." "Ob deine Flügel aus Fleisch und Federn oder Marzipan und Schinkenwurst bestehen...", Aurora lachte laut auf, Jox grinste dazu, "ist doch völlig wumpe - du könntest ja auch den lieben langen Tach zu hause inner Bude hocken und dich vor der Welt verkriechen, aber gerade du machst dir jar nischt aus dummem Jerede und zeichst allen, was du wirklich drauf hast - das schaffen nich grade viele!" "Ich würd' ja auch sofort jedem eine runterhauen, der watt über meine schönen Schwingen sacht - ja, MEINE tolle Metallflügel!" "So ist's auch recht!", lobte ihr Vater lächelnd und begann, die zu Boden gefallenen Äpfel aufzuklauben, "na denn, wie jesacht: Sei einfach immer du selbst, und denke immer dran - du bist und bleibst du, so wie du es für richtich hältst, und niemand sonst hat daran was zu stören und oder kann es dir nehmen!" "Ganz bestimmt nich, Dad!", schob sie sich voll neuer Energie geladen von seinem Rücken und half ihm bei der Feldarbeit. --- "Mittag!", ertönte es eine knappe Stunde später vom Haus und die beiden machten sich hungrig auf den Heimweg zum wohlverdienten Essen. Ihre Stute und Mutter Applejack erwartete ihre Liebsten bereits sehnsüchtig: "Da seid ihr beiden fleißigen Helfer ja endlich - los, schnell zum Tisch, sonst wird die Suppe noch kalt!" "Wir fliegen ja schon!", kicherte Jox und küsste sie herzhaft, "Schatz, ich melde das Nordfeld vollständig abgeerntet!" "Ihr seid ja echt schneller, als Luna das erlaubt, Hut ab!", scherzte die Farmerstute, deren über alles geliebte Kopfbedeckung in letzter Zeit häufiger mal an der Gardarobe weilte; außerdem trug sie ihre Mähne offen: "Oh mist, geht ja gar nich!" "Halb so wild...", schnurrte ihr Ehebock und streichelte zart über ihren sich mehr und mehr wölbenden Bauch, "solange du dich schön schonst und keine Dummheiten mit dir machst, kannst du dich ruhich den janzen Tach auf'fer Couch ausruhen - ich arbeite auch für drei!" "Von was denn, etwa im vierten Monat schwanger sein?!", gluckste sie belustigt und drohte mit der Schöpfkelle, "Kerl, nur weil ich grade ein kleines Fohlen mit mir rumtrage, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich mich nicht mehr um euch kümmern kann! Und wehe, du willst auch noch abwaschen - jetzt setz dich endlich auf deinen Hintern und iss, sonst macht deine Tochter auch deinen Teller leer!" "Gar nich wahr, aber im Topf war auch nich mehr drinne!" "Ihr seid mir schon zwei!", knuddelte Vater Jox seine beiden Stuten fest an sich, "hach, was würde ich nur ohne euch machen?" --- Erstes Kapitel: Die Einladung "Bumm year, wir sind wieder da-ha!", krakelte es da lautstark mitten hinein in die wunderbare Idylle - hach ja, wie üblich war der Schönheitsfleckenklub vollzählig und zu spät dran, egal, die waren schließlich alt genug und wussten nur zu gut, wann es Mittach gab, und speisten für gewöhnlich sowieso unter sich im Baumhaus... doch ausgerechnet heute mal nicht, und für das Tempo, mit dem sie in die Wohnküche gestürmt kamen, mussten es schon mindestens die endlich verdienten Cutiemarls sein, so bombastisch... - na ja, fast: "Oh AJ, Scoo hat den Brief gekriegt!" "ICH HAB DEN BRIEF GEKRIEGT, ICH HAB DEN BRIEF GEKRIEGT - ICH HABE IHN, ICH HAB'S GESCHAFFT, YIPPIE!!!" "Scoots hat ihn gekri-hickt, Scoots hat ihn gekriegt!" "Scootaloo for Wonderbolt!" "Ohhh ja - ich bin qualifiziert, ich freu mich ja so!" "Das sind aber gute Neuigkeiten!", plichtete Jox anerkennend bei, "dann hast du ja gute Chancen, die Prüfung bestehen!" "Und mit den Großen fliegen!", schwärmte die Jungfliegerin überglücklich, "und ich gebe mein Allerbestes, dann wird Miss Spitfire mich zu ihrer Kadettin nehmen - das ist sowas von abgefahren!" "Auf jeden Fall viel Glück und dabei, das schaffst du ganz sicher, ich glaube fest an dich!", gab Applejack ihr strahlend mit auf den Weg, "da hab' ich gar keine Bedenken bei!" Und wie ihre Freunde Scootaloo hochleben ließen, blieb Aurora alleine am Tisch zurück. --- Sie hatte keine Ahnung, alles vergessen, alles nie erlebt. Ich schon. Die Fabrik, die Schmerzen, die unendliche Angst, die gestörten Arbeiter, den Wahnsinn aus Fleisch und Blut, das Spektra, Atmosphäre, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash... sie ist nicht mehr, tot, hat den Selbstmord als die edelste Art der Selbstrichtung gewählt... sich ohne Flügel in einen Abgrund gestürzt, woran erinnert mich das? Sie war die erste und die letzte - sie nahm mir, ich nahm ihr. Ich lebe, sie ist tot. Ich habe gesiegt, sie war schwächer. Survival of the Fittest, falsch übersetzt, was eine Schande. Und ausgerechnet meine Liebe hat sie zuletzt verschont, welch Ironie des Schicksals - und gerade deswegen bin ich fertig mit dem allen, mit der verfluchten Akademie ganz besonders! --- "Hey Aurora!", stupst mich meine Halbschwester Applebloom an und hält mir ein Kuvert mit eindeutigem Siegel unter die Nase: "Für dich war auch einer dabei!" Das wage ich schwer zu bezweifeln, auch wenn der Umschlag den gleichen braunen Farbton wie der von Scootaloo hat und unschwer zu erkennen vom gleichen Absender stammt. Und während ihre Augen vor Staunen zwischen den Zeilen immer größer werden, will ich bloß noch eins: Weg hier! "Willst du ihn denn gar nicht aufmachen?", fragt Sweetie Belle mich blöde, mindestens genauso freundlich fauche ich knapp: "Nein!" "Aber er ist doch für dich!" "JA NA UND?!", platzt mir der Kragen und alle zucken erschrocken zusammen, "UND WENN SCHON, WAS INTERESSIERT'S MICH?!" "Aurora, alles in Ordnung bei dir, Schatz?", fragt mich meine Mum unsicher und ich kühle auf einen Schlag um gefühlte hundert Grad Zelsius ab: "Ja, Entschuldigung, es ist nur... ich... ich bin wohl etwas durch den Wind - für mich kann der ja gar nicht sein, ist bestimmt bloß falsch bei uns eingeworfen worden!" "Aber die Boten wissen doch genau, wo sie ihre Post abliefern müssen..." "Und außerdem steht dein Name drauf!" "Hach, dann gib schon her!", knurre ich geschlagen und reiße den Bogen auf - sie konnte es einfach nicht lassen, musste das sein?! --- Liebe Aurora! Ich weiß, dass du vielleicht noch anderer Meinung bist, aber dennoch lade ich dich herzlich im Namen der Pegasusakademie und ganz Cloudsdale zum FÜNFTEN FLUGWETTBEWERB EQUESTRIAS am 1. August diesen Jahres ein. Du bist außerdem für die Wettkämpfe der PeAK-Kadetten als Sonderauftritt gegen Ende der Vorführung nominiert worden, deine Konditionen entsprechen mehr als der Stufe "Fortgeschritten", auf dein Kommen freuen sich das Team der Wonderbolts und ich sehr als ganz besonderen Ehrengast! Bitte sieh diese Einladung nicht als Zwang, sondern als Chance für dich an, ganz Equestria zu zeigen, wer du wirklich bist und was alles Vortreffliches in dir steckt! Und ich bin mir wie keine andere bewusst, was dir alles Schreckliches widerfahren ist, und ebenso fühle ich als Fliegerin mit dir; ich weiß selbst, wie schwer es ist, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen, aber das tut gut, und die Zukunft steht dir mit all ihren unbegrenzen Horizonten so offen wie nie zuvor. Und ich verspreche dir in meinem Namen und dem der Akademie, dass wir Equestria sind: Frei, gerecht, fair, brüder- und schwesterlich, und dass wir es gemeinsam nie wieder zu solch einer grausamen Fabrik kommen lassen, bei meinem Leben und meinen Flügeln! So dann, genug der Worte, ihnen sollen große Taten folgen - bitte melde dich bei mir und gib mir Bescheid, wie du dich entschieden hast, oder lass es mich persönlich wissen; auf ein Gespräch unter vier Flügeln mit dir würde ich mich sehr freuen, auch, um dich einmal näher und besser kennenlernen zu dürfen! Danke für deine Zeit & hoffentlich auf bald, Spitfire --- Am Tisch war es beängstigend still geworden, pony hätte draußen einen Apfel zu Boden fallen hören könnnen. Nicht einmal die sonst so schnasseligen Crusaders wagten den Mund aufzumachen und ein falsches Wort heraus zu posaunen - der Brief hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Tränen stiegen Aurora in den Augen, bis sie die bohrenden Blicke der anderen um sich herum nicht mehr ertrug und weinend aus dem Haus stürzte. --- Die alte Linde weit draußen am Ende der Äcker war ihr Ziel, ihr Zufluchtsort inmitten des erwachenden Frühlings, umgeben von sanfter Natur - ungestört, endlos, frei von allem. Angekommen sank das Fohlen am Ende seiner Kräfte auf den knorrigen Wurzeln zusammen und ließ dem Wehmut freien Lauf - warum konnte Spitfire einfach keine Ruhe geben, warum kapierte sie nicht, dass es vorbei war, Schluss-aus-Ende?! Es war doch nicht schwer zu verstehen, einfach alleine sein zu wollen... wenn auch nicht so ganz alleine... Aber es dauerte nicht lange, da trabte ihr Vater auch schon die Anhöhe hinauf und setzte sich neben sie: "Naw, geht's wieder oder soll ich dich in den Arm nehmen?" "In... in den Arm... bitte...", schniefte die Jungstute mit geröteten Pupillen und kuschelte sich an sein weiches Brustfell, "ach mist..." "Hach ja, die olle Akademie...", beruhigte der Ziegenbock sie sanft, "Aurora, von einem Brief geht die Welt nicht gleich unter, alles gut..." "Nichts ist gut... was hilft das noch?", schluchzte sie, "jetzt wissen alle, dass ich bei der Flugshow mitmachen soll, und der Schönheitsfleckenklub wird's überall herum krakelen... morgen weiß das ganz Equestria!" "Werden sie nicht, deine Mutter spricht gerade mit ihnen - und was dein Kommen anbelangt, das entscheidest immer noch du selbst und niemand sonst für dich!" "Dad, ich... ich kann das nicht, ich... Spitfire hat doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, wovon sie redet!" "Das stimmt nicht so gant... wusstest du, dass sie eine der wenigen war, die von der Fabrik erfahren und sich gegen sie gestellt haben?" --- 1. August 1013, Cloudsdale, Pegasusakademie, tiefe Nacht "Los, beeilt euch, wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren, die Wache kann jeden Augenblick hier sein!" Sie waren dreiundzwanzig: Lehrer, der Hausmeister, zwei Putzstuten, die Vize und der Direktor, und sie alle wussten eines: Die schwarzen Wolken hatten sich ein für alle Mal verzogen, der Himmel brannte. Die Regenbogen-Fabrik mit ihm. Und wenn jemand besser wusste als jeder andere Pegasus in der Wolkenstadt wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte, dann sie! "Die werden uns alle umbringen!", kreischte es aus der Empfangshalle, wo zwei Stuten auf einen durchdrehenden Hengst einprügelten; Ron Cloud, das Oberhaupt der Anstalt, schritt ein und zog dem Schreihals mit flachem Huf links und rechts eine ordentliche Schelle ab: "Halt um Atmosphäres Willen die Klappe, oder willst du, dass noch jemand aufwacht und Alarm schlägt?! - Halte dich verdammt nochmal an den Plan oder ich jag dir jetzt auf gleich eine Kugel ins Hirn, auf die eine Leiche mehr kommt's jetzt auch nicht mehr an!" Miss Avion, Pegasus Nummer Zwei des Hauses, trat neben ihren Chef: "Wir müssen aufbrechen, die Zeit fliegt uns davon!" Ihr Blick sprach Bände, er wandte sich wieder an den Panikschieber: "Entscheide dich!", zitternd hielt der die Klappe, "gut, dann folgt mir - schnell und hintereinander, immer im Schutz der Wolken! Achtet auf Flugmaschinen, Luftschiffe und Scheinwerfer; falls jemand verloren geht ist der Treffpunkt der Hafen von Vanhoover in genau einer Stunde - wer es nicht schafft, hat Pech gehabt!" --- Die Strecke war lang, anspruchsvoll und gefährlich, die Nacht so gut wie wolkenlos, ein strahlend voller Mond wachte Unheil bringend hoch am Himmelszeit, dazu funkelten tausend Sterne gefühlt zehnmal so hell als sonst, und die Flugroute ein Spießroutenlauf zwischen Patrouillen und Laternen. Dennoch, beim Glockenschlag Zwei erreichten auch die letzten drei Nachzügler keuchend die vereinbarte Örtlichkeit am Eingang der Mole; na ja, fast: "Wo ist S*****?" "Sie haben ihn erwischt!", stieß einer der Atemlosen japsend hervor, "zwei... zwei Flugmaschinen... er... wir... keine Chance..." "Verflucht, das hätte nicht passen dürfen, nicht S***** - egal, Survival of the Fittest, Verluste habe ich mit einkalkuliert. Alle anderen verhalten sich solange ruhig, bis ich unseren Seehengst gefunden habe..." "Den braucht Ihr nicht lange zu suchen, arrr!", ein altes Erdpony löste sich aus dem Schatten einiger Frachtkisten und erschreckte die Fremden halb zu Tode, ein Hengst fiel vor Schreck in Ohnmacht und selbst Ron lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter, als es lachend und Pfeife schmauchend näher trabte und sich höflich verneigte: "Kapitän Knaddel, stets zu Diensten des Meistbietenden - Ihr Schiff wartet schon!" "Gut, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!" --- Durch das Dämmerlicht traniger Schiffslampen führte Knaddel die kleine Gruppe über Piere und Stege vorbei an gammeligen Fischkuttern und prächtigen Yachten hin zu einem großen Dreimaster neben einem gedrungenen Lagerhaus: "Die Germania, die Perle des Westmeeres, ich bitte einzu... arrr, Mast und Schottbruch, welche Seeratte hat die Planke eingezogen?!" "Machen Sie hinne, wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit!", pflaumte Miss Avion und raschelte nervös mit den Flügeln, Ron spürte ihr Unwohlsein und ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er selbst bereuhte nichts und behielt allzeit seinen kühlen Kopf; sollten sich die anderen doch kirre machen wegen der Wachen. Wenn überhaupt würde die wahrscheinlich gerade vor den Toren der Akademie angekommen sein und das Schmiedeeiesen fest verschlossen vorfinden - und der Nachtwächter flüsterte gerade gedämpft mit seiner Freundin drei Bohlen hinter ihm... im Rumpf des Schiffes knarkste etwas, alle hielten den Atem am: "Nur ne Ratte!", lachte der Seehengst und vollführte wahre Hochseilkünste auf den verschlugenen Pfaden kreuz und quer über die Takellage, setzte auf ein dickes Tau über und balancierte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken darüber: "Ihr müsst ja echt was zu verbergen haben, hahaha!" Halt bloß die Schnauze, sonst stopfe ich sie dir eigenhufig!, fluchte der Direx weiß vor Wut und ballte die Pranken, an denen nicht weniger Fohlenblut klebte als an denen von seinem guten Freund Doktor Atmosphäre - wie viele waren jedes Jahr durch die Prüfung gerasselt, und stets hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass die Kutschen rechtzeitig an Ort und Stelle waren und ihr Ziel samt Inhalt erreichten... und der Wetterdoktor hatte ihm im Tausch davor neben der üblichen Bezahlung etwas Unbezahlbares gegeben, etwas, das nicht in Gold aufzuwiegen war: Spektra! Seine hunderteinunddreißig Jahre sah pony ihm kein bisschen an, zweimal hatte er Name und Amt gewechselt, seit sechzehn Sonnenzyklen war er direkter Wächter über Leben und Tod, ein guter Schachzug seines Partners... gewesen. Dieses weiße Einhorn, es war Bote und Todesengel zugleich, herauf gestiegen aus den tiefsten Höhlen des Erdreiches, und hatte etwas mitgebracht, das nicht einmal die Fabrik zu vernichten wusste - Liebe. Ein Sturm hatte das Herz Prinzessin Lunas erobert, und dieser frische Wind hatte Veränderung gebracht, das alte hinweg gefegt, die Welt verändert... dieser Orkan hatte mehr als nur ein paar Wolken vertrieben, er hatte eine Ära zunichte gemacht - scheiße, verfluchte Scheiße! Auch Miss Avions Gedanken kreisten um das zerbrochene Imperium, um die verlorene Macht, die verflossenen Träume und das ungewisse Morgen - was auch immer in den letzten Stunden passiert war, es hatte alles umgewälzt, ein für allemal. Die Wellen rauschten leise an den Schiffsrümpfen, die raue Brise strich sanft über ihren Kopf... wie viele hatte sie allein an die Henker geliefert, wie viele unschuldige Fohlen, die ihre Leben noch vor sich hatten - und wozu, wofür das alles?! ... Egal, du denkst zu viel!, knurrte eine innere Stimme missmutig, aber sieh's doch mal positiv: Dir kann das jetzt alles wurstegal sein, dich haben sie nicht erwischt und du bist frei... --- MP-Mündungen flammten grell blitzend auf; sie kamen von allen Seiten, hatten die Gejagten längst umzingelt, trainiert in stockdunklen Tunneln und endlosen Gängen voller unsichtbarer Tropfsteine, waren gekommen, um zu töten - und ballerten alles über den Haufen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Schreie gingen im Fortissimo des Rasselns der Patronengurte und Hülsen unter, Gestalten versuchten orientierungslos Reißaus zu nehmen, um sie herum schwirrender Tod, qualvolles Verrecken, abgerissene Körperteile. Zwei schafften es bis zurück zum Hauptsteg, ein schweres Maschinengewehr machte ihnen und den Folgenden den Garaus, mehrere Scharfschützen mit Infrarotvisieren erledigten diejenigen, die durch die Luf zu entfleuchen versuchten, im Wasser harpunierten Taucher alles, was hinein fiel. Das Massaker dauerte keine zwei Minuten, dann war der Spuk vorbei. --- Ron und Miss Avion klebten nebeneinander in ihrem eigenen Blut. Aus dem Bauch des Direktors a. D. quoll sein Darm, schmerzverzerrt presste er die Vorderhufe auf den klaffenden Riss, versuchte zu retten, was zu retten war, seine engste Vertraute hatte die Augen geschlossen und wimmerte flach: "Es... es war... eine... Falle..." Ein stattlicher Ziegenbock mit schneeweißem und kohlrabenschwarzer Mähne trat vor sie, sich seine Tommy-Gun mit rauchendem Lauf auf den Rücken schiebend, neben ihm Kapitän Knaddel: "Sie... verlogenes Arschloch!" "Aber aber Herr Direktor, ich lüge nie - ich stehe nur im Dienst des Meistbietenden, nicht wahr?" "Natürlich, keine Sorge, Sie bekommen ihren Lohn - und was dich angeht...", er zog seine Luger und richtete sie auf Rons Stirn, "brenn in der Hölle, Fohlenmörder!" PENG! --- "Das Blutwochenende, stimmt's?" "Mhm, und ich habe alles koordiniert... war nicht schön, aber musste sein, und einem von denen habe ich den Bauch aufgeschlitzt, um Rich Marlin den Hintern zu retten... Blut klebt auch genug an meinen Hufen." "Aber dein Herz ist rein, und nur das zählt! Wenn der Träger ein Krieger des Gerechten, Guten, moralisch Richtigen ist, egal, ob es manchmal zu Schmerz und Mord führt, so steht er selbstlos für die Freiheit aller und die Rechte der Schwachen ein - und das tust du seit jeher! Du bist ein Rächer der Equestria viel zu lange vorenthaltenen Demokratie, du schützt und verteidigst sie - und dafür liebe ich dich so sehr, Dad!" Dankbar fiel sie ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange, der glücklich lächelte: "Naw, danke, ich tue, was ich kann... na, es war auf jeden Fall ein echtes Massaker, und besonders stolz bin ich nicht auf uns blutige Schlächter - wobei, das war Instant Karma, wie wir den Spieß umgedreht haben!" "Hm, ja, schon eine echte Ironie des Schicksals... aber was war denn nun mit Spit?" "Oh ja, ich vergaß - also..." --- Der Überläufer kannte einen geheimen Eingang in die PAK, unbewacht und nicht gesichert. Das Sondereinsatzkommando ging rein, sicherte das Hauptgebäude und erledigte hier und da allerletzten Widerstand vergessener Wachposten, während die jungen Pegasi nichts ahnend friedlich in ihren Betten vom Morgen träumten: "Altora an Krüger, Erdgeschoss aufgeräumt, keine Außerplanmäßigkeiten, Ziele ausgeschaltet." "Sauber, trefft euch mit Astor an der Haupttreppe und knöpft euch die Keller vor - einsacken und aufräumen, wa?" "Jou, AK!" "Beweise sichern und Feinde ausschalten, einhunderter Präzi - die Palastgarde soll's nicht bereuhen uns den Vortritt gelassen zu haben!" "Sachst ausjerechnet du, der gestern ne Pike in den Arsch gestochen bekommen hat, du Held!" "Ja-ha sooorry, aber ne kleine Narbe ist doch das beste Andenksel an ne wilde Schlacht, wa?" "Jou, und jetz' halt die arbeitende Bevölkerung nich von ihrer Schaff ab - Altora aus!" "Ich geb mir Mühe - Krüger aus, und viel Glück euch!" --- Hauptmann Astor wartete schon ungeduldig auf das kleine Trüppchen, das sich vereint hinab ins Dunkel der weiten Gemäuer wagte. Im Untergeschoss angekommen schlug den Gehörnten ein Muff vieler feuchter und schimmliger Jahrhunderte entgegen, die Spinnen hatten die heimliche Regentschaft über Decken und Korridore längst an sich gerissen und alles mit ihren weißen Netzen zugekleistert. Das fahle Licht, das durch fast schwarze Scheiben sickerte, reichte kaum, um einen Huf vor Augen zu erkennen, selbstverständlich hatte die Elektrik den Geist aufgegeben: "Lampen aus, höchste Aufmerksamkeit!" Geräuschlos und vorsichtig arbeiteten sich sich vorwärts, die MPs vor sich und entsichert - da, eine hektische Bewegung im Dunklen, drei schallgedämpfte Kugeln, der Pegasus klatschte rücklings an das Türblatt und sank mausetot daran herab, seine Muskete schlug dumpf auf dem Pflaster des Bodens auf: "Feind ausgeschaltet!" "Alle Achtung, das war gut reagiert - weiter!", wenige Meter weiter tauchte eine Reihe verschlossener Gewölbekeller aus der endlosen Schwärze auf, Astor bedeutete "Stopp, absolute Ruhe!" und "Horchen!" - völlige Grabesstille, "Aufmachen!" Die erste Kammer war eine verwaiste Zelle, die zweite belegt; stumm fröstelnd nahmen die Armisten und Armistinnen Anteil an dem Horror in dem von schwachem Mondlicht durchfluteten Raum: In der Mitte platziert ein Tisch, darauf eine gefesselte Stute. Das Bauchfell von literweise getrocknetem Blut tief rotbraun gefärbt, die Mähne bedeckte schlaff und struppig das zerschundene Gesicht, die Flügel gebrochen, Federn ausgerissen. Die Beine durchzog ein Muster aus tiefen Schnittwunden, welche unablässig übel riechende Sekrete aussonderten, die sich zu einem unförmig heterogenen Strom vermengten, von der Folterbank tropften und sich darunter zu einem schleimigen Brei vermengten. Es wirkte so, als würde sie schmelzen, und dennoch strahlte ihr lebloser Körper eine sonderbare Wärme aus, die auch ihre Retter erfasste und keinen kalt ließ... keiner der herbeigerufenen Ärzte konnte sich dieses Phänomen erklären, keiner begriff ihre baldige und vollständige Genesung ohne bleibende Schäden und ihre letzten Worte, als sie ihrem Krankenbett entstieg, der Bergkristallklinik Lebewohl sagte und sich aufmachte, die Akademie neu zu eröffnen und ihre Führung an der Spitze der Wonderbolts zurück in die eigenen Hufe zu nehmen: "Ich bin erwacht - aufgeweckt worden - aus dem schlimmsten aller Albräume, und Equestria hat sich gewandelt, wie ich es mir nie erträumt habe. Die Pegasi sind endlich so frei, wie es ihnen gebührt." --- "Spit hat sich der Fabrik entgegen gestellt?!" "Ja, das hat sie - wie du vielleicht weißt musste sich ein Pegasus sein Leben lang der Gemeinschaft verschreiben, und nicht anders war es mit der Fabrik... nur hat Spitfire das nie tun müssen, da sie die Akademie ihrerseits damals als Kunstfliegerin abgeschlossen hat und so nichts mit den ganzen Schweinereien zu tun haben brauchte... tja, bis zu dem Moment, als sie mehrheitlich zum Captain der Wonderbolts gewählt wurde. Über diese faire Teamentscheidung ging scheinbar nicht mal das Machtwort Atmosphäres, und so wurde wohl über eine Zeit lang versucht, sie schonend an die Sache ranzubringen - und in dem Augenblick, als die Wahrheit über die Lippen war, hat sie versucht abzuhauen und Canterlot zu warnen." "Das... das gibt's ja nich!" "Doch, auch solche Märtyrer gab es... die meisten hatten weniger Glück." "Sie hat es ja nicht geschafft, nein?" "Nein... und als sie sie wieder eingefangen hatten gab's gleich das volle Programm." "Geist brechen, Gehirnwäsche?" "Richtig, lang und schmerzhaft...", Aurora verzog angewidert das Gesicht, "aber sie hatte etwas in sich, das sich nicht hat brechen lassen... was auch immer das war, ihr beide teilt es - aber dazu müsstest du vielleicht selbst einmal mit ihr sprechen." "Dad, ich... ich kann das einfach nicht, auch... so nicht - es ist nicht Spit, es ist die Akademie... ich habe schon einmal versagt... ich... ich bin so durcheinander, ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich will!" "Ich weiß meine Große, aber manchmal gibt es diese Entscheidungen im Leben, die schwer zu treffen sind - sicher kann ich dir etwas raten, aber du musst deine Wahl selbst treffen, nur du ganz alleine." "Aber ich kann das nicht - mir fehlt die nötige Lebensweisheit, so dämlich das klingt!" "Ach Quatsch, dir fehlt gar nix, du bist so komplett, wie du bist und denkst zu sein - und so bekloppt das klingt, aber das Wissen dieser Welt steht nicht in Büchern und Erfahrung sammelt ein jeder auf dem Weg durch sein Leben, egal, wohin er einen auf führen mag." Aurora verstand: "Du meinst, eine Reise würde mir Gewissheit bringen?" "Genau das!", strahlte ihr Vater, umhufte sie fest und setzte sie auf seine Knie: "Es gibt nix Besseres als einfach loszuziehen und das Unbekannte zu entdecken - das erweitert deinen Horizont ungemein... tja, und egal, wohin es dich auch verschlägt, das Abenteuer ist überall, und mit ihm das Leben. Ich würd's auch nich behaupten, wenn sich dein Onkel und ich nicht selbst Hals über Kopf mitten in einen Krieg gestürzt hätten, um unseren Teil für den Frieden der Menschen zu leisten... wir sind einfach naiv drauf los marschiert und in dem ganzen Chaos zu denen geworden, die wir heute sind - zwei beste Brüder, selbstbewusst, verantwortungsvoll, gerecht, und so vieles mehr." "Da magst du Recht haben, nur wo soll ich hingehen?" "Hm... also wenn du wirklich etwas erleben willst, dann würde ich an deiner Stelle einen Blick über die großen Berge riskieren... da brodelt es doch grade ziemlich..." "Im Wechselreich?!" "Na sicher, ich könnte mir kaum einen besseren Ort vorstellen um das Leben zu nehmen, wie es kommt - und keine Panik, grade du boxt dich überall durch, da habe ich keine Bedenken!" "Hm... na ja, ich habe noch einen Monat bis zur großen Flugwettbewerk, das müsste reichen... Geld, joar, beschaffe ich mir vor Ort!" "Genau so isses, und wenn du watt brauchst meld'ste dich, wa?" "So machen wir das - gib mir einen Flügel!" "Sure thing brah!", ihres Dads weiche Federn und das kühle Metall trafen aufeinander und tippten sich schwungvoll zurück, ein letztes Mal zum Abschied umhuften sie sich: "Ich liebe dich, Dad, egal was auch passiert - du bist und bleibst mein allerliebster Dad!" "Und du immer mein großer Auroraschatz - Fliegerin allererster Güte!" "Danke Dad, danke für alles!" "Och, nicht dafür...", er drückte ihr ein paar Bits in den Huf, "hier, für deine erste Fahrkarte, der nächste Zug nach Ponyville geht in fünf Minuten!" "Ich fliiieeege schon - und sag Mum, dass sie sich bitte keine Sorgen machen soll und ich sie jetzt schon ganz schrecklich vermisse!", mit Schwung stieß sich die junge Stute übermütig von seinem Bauchhoch ab in die laue Luft, flatterte hoch und höher, drehte ein paar wilde Piruetten und sauste dann gen Bahnhof davon. "Mach ich, und schreib uns ne Ansichtskarte!", rief Jox Ziegenbock ihr winkend nach, "und komm uns gesund nach Hause - viel Glück und Spaß auf deinem Abenteuer!" Wie recht er damit behalten würde... --- In Detrott hatte der Zug eine halbe Stunde Aufenthalt. Während die Lok frisches Wasser fasste und fleißig rangiert wurde trabte Aurora zum Fahrkartenschalter und löste eine Anschlussfahrkarte nach Abratax. Der Schalterbeamte erkundigte sich doch etwas überrascht: “Entschuldigen sie bitte die Frage, aber was für sie denn ausgerechet da hin?” “Eine Reise zu mir selbst!”, lachte sie freundlich und reichte dem verblüfften Einhorn die Bits, “eigentlich ist mir das Ziel egal, der Weg und sein Zufall sind meine Ziele!” “Dann wünsche ich Ihnen eine gute Fahrt, junge Dame – und dass es nicht zu holprig wird, ja?” “Ich bin eine große Stute und pass' schon auf mich auf!”, beruhigte sie ihn auf dem Rückweg nach draußen... wobei ihr beim Anblick des soeben angekoppelten Flak-Panzerwagens einen Moment lang mulmig wurde – halleluja, na das konnte ja was werden! --- Immer höher und höher kletterte das Züglein die steile Bergstrecke hinauf und erreichte nach etwa einer Stunde unter lautem Schnaufen den berühmt-berüchtigten Wechselpass, oder besser gesagt den nahen unterirdischen Grenzbahnhof: “Kupferhau, allerletzter Halt vor der equestrianischen Grenze!” Die meisten Mitreisenden an Bord, hauptsächlich Ziegenarmisten, stiegen aus, für die Übrigen ging es nach kurzem Aufenthalt weiter in den nördlichen Grenztunnel hinein, langsam hinab ins Tal der Ferne, dem Wechselreich entgegen. --- “Juten Tach, die Fahrscheine bitte!”, Aurora zeigte ihr Ticket vor: “Entschuldigen Sie bitte Herr Schaffner, aber könnte ich mit meiner Fahrkarte statt nach Abratax auch einfach woanders hier im Land hinfahren?” “Ja, also... ähm... haben Sie denn einen falschen Zielbahnhof gelöst?” “Ich bin mir nicht sicher – je länger wir unterwegs sind, desto mehr zweifele ich an diesem Ziel... es scheint mir falsch etwas vor Augen zu haben, wenn es nicht das Ende der Reise sein soll, verstehen Sie?” “Ähm... so ziemlich – aber wissen Sie, die Kilometer auf ihrem Ticket können Sie eigentlich wie auch immer Sie möchten frei verfahren... ich kann Ihnen aber beim besten Willen nicht sagen, bis zu welcher Stadt Sie damit kommen – ist das denn so eine Abenteuerreise?” “Ja genau, so ungefähr, ja – einmal durch das ganze Land auf der Suche nach Antworten!” “Oh, da würde ich Ihnen aber ganz dringend von abraten!”, das Pony schlug die Hufe über dem Kopf zusammen: “Durch die Teilung in Besatzungszonen ist die Lage gespannter und gefährlicher den je, und die Gerüchteküche brodelt über Unkar!” “Ist wohl vieles unklar – na ja, mal schauen, dann werde ich mich erstmal hier etwas umschauen – wie heißt denn der nächste Bahnhof?” “Das ist Neubrücke an der Ferne, Ankunft in genau dreizehn Minuten!” “Das hört sich doch jut an – Neubrücke, hier kommt Aurora Apple!” --- Die kleine Stadt liegt am Fuß des Wechselpasses und am Fluss Ferne, welcher sich seinen Weg zum Meer durch die engen Häuserschluchten über romantische Terrassen und unzählige steile Wasserfälle den Oberstadt bahnt, den kleinen ebenen Kern des Ortes durchströmt und sich anschließend in wild brodelnden Stromschnellen in Richtung Abratax herunterstürzt. Die Eisenbahnlinie folgt ihm durch insgesamt vier übereinander liegenden Kehrtunnel, einer echten Gleiswendel also, und wenn pony bzw. wechselpony dreimal nacheinander einen Blick auf die urig-schiefen Dächlein mit Unikatspitzen an den Giebeln erhascht hat und viermal in die Dunkelheit ein- und wieder ausgefahren ist, dann hat es den gar nicht mal so kleinen Kreuzungsbahnhof von Schmalspur- und Normalspurbahn erreicht... --- Genau dort stieg Aurora (soeben) aus dem Zug aus und sog abenteuerlustig die frische Bergluft ein - wohin als erstes? "Willkommen in Neubrücke - Fahrgäste nach Blumental, ihr Zug wartet auf Gleis Eins vor dem Bahnhofsgebäude!" - den frage ich doch glatt! "Guten Tag Herr Stationsvorsteher, ich hätte da mal eine Frage..." "Entschuldigen Sie bitte kurz.", brummte der Wechselhengst in Uniform und mit Schirmmütze etwas unfreundlich und bedeutete dem Lokführer mit seiner Kreuzkelle Abfahrt, klemmte sich den Stab unter den Arm und war schon fast im Bahnhofsgebäude verschwunden, als sich ihm die Fremde erneut in den Weg stellte: "Entschuldigung, ich hätte da eine Frage!" "Sorry, hab' ich vergessen - was denn?" "Ich möchte mit meiner Fahrkarte doch nicht nach Abratax fahren und stattdessen tiefer in die Berge hinein - welchen Zug kann ich da nehmen und wohin fährt der?" Der mürrische Gesichtsausdruck verflog schlagartig und machte dem Erstaunen Platz: "Ähm, wie bitte?" "Wissen Sie, mir kommt's nicht auf das Zie an - den Weg dorthin suche ich, und mit ihm die Antwort auf die Frage meines Lebens!" "Ja, also, ähm... da bin ich echt überfragt, aber... ich müsste noch ma eben schnell den Triebwagen nach Blumental abfrahen lassen - wenn du direkt in die Berge willst nimm den, aber wenn du noch ein bisschen Zeit hast, dann bleib doch noch etwas, ich will versuchen dir zu helfen!" "Aber sehr gerne doch - danke!" "Ach, ist doch nicht der Rede wert... und Abfahrt!" --- Für den frühen März schien die Sonne hell und warm, auf der Bank vor dem kleinen Vorbau der Stationsvorsteherbaude genossen dieser und Aurora das schöne Vorfrühlingswetter und diskutierten schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr über die eigentliche Frage Neustart wagen und es allen zeigen? oder Bescheiden bleiben und die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen?; unlängst zum Alltag geschwenkt, die gegenseitigen Familiengeschichten ausgetauscht und über Dies und Das geplauscht hatte sich der Schwerpunkt nun auf den Großen Krieg fokussiert, der die Völker so gravierend entzweit hatte: "Tja, tut mir auch leid wegen unseres ruppigen Starts vorhin, aber das equestrianische Siegergehabe geht mir echt sowas von auf den Zünder!" "Hm, kann ich gut verstehen... aber ich glaube fast, dass dieser Krieg keine Sieger hatte." "Wie meinst du das? - Ich meine, wir Changelings stehen seit dem Fall von Abratax unter der Besatzungsmacht der Ziegen, und auch wenn's uns echt sehr gut geht sind wir doch trotzdem besiegt worden, oder?" "Das schon, aber bedenke die Opfer, die die Ziegen und Equestria gebracht haben - ob ein Wechselhengst, ein Pegasusgardist oder eine Zicke gefallen ist tut doch keinen Unterschied, alle lassen sie Familie und Freunde zurück... tote Krieger für vaterlose Länder. Und das alles für einen Berg - einen öden Felsen mit einem blöden Tempel obendrauf, den Hellje selbst in die Luft gesprengt hat, als ihm klar wurde, dass all das Blutvergießen nur seinetwegen stattgefunden hat... der Arme, er tut mir fast am meisten leid." "Tja, wie du schon sagst... es war völlig sinnlos und mörderisch - wie Propaganda uns einfachen Bürgern so dermaßen die Köpfe verdrehen kann... für einen Berg sind wir zu Abertausenden umgekommen, Ära bewahre!" "Mein Dad ist Ziegenbock und war dabei... ich verurteile ihn nicht dafür. Er hat getan, was richtig war, getan, was getan werden musste, auch wenn es uns heute so schrecklich falsch erscheint." "Wenn ich fragen darf... war er bei der Brandschatzung hier dabei?" "Nein, er war einer der Todesmutigen, diePrinzessin Sonea aus den Klauen der falschen Königin Chrysalis befreit haben - und selbstverständlich verurteile ich die Ziege, die sich von ihrem größenwahnsinnigen General zu diesen unponylichen Formen der Rache und all den Kriegsverbrechen beteiligt haben!" "Jaja, das war ein echter Schock auf die letzten Stunden - die Königin verschwunden, vielleicht nie dagewesen, das Volk getäuscht und im Stich gelassen... tja, aber ob wir es denn anders verdient haben, die sich wie alle anderen die Hufe schmutzig gemacht haben?" "Krieg ist und bleibt immer gleich und eine saumäßige Schweinerei, egal wer anfängt oder sich verteidigt - lass neunundneunzig Soldaten ehrlich und einen ein Schlitzohr sein, die ganze Kompanie ist hin, und mit ihr die Moral und so weiter... es ist traurig, aber wahr." "Ja, stimmt wohl... wobei wir als die Verlierer zumindest hier noch echtes Glück gehabt haben - Könich Robert höchstpersönlich hat unserem neuen Bürgermeister den Wiedergutmachungscheck für die entstandenen Schäden überreicht und Brigaden von Plünderern anno dazumal anrücken lassen, die unsere Häuser schöner aufgebaut haben als je zuvor... damit sind wir echt am allerbesten dran, ganz von unseren Landsleuten in der equestrianischen und Unkarzone zu schweigen." "Hat mir ein Pegasus geflüstert - muss schlimm sein dort." "Das ist milde ausgedrückt - die Militärbehörden haben drei Tage nach der Kapitulation Soldaten an die neuen Grenzen geschickt und alles abriegeln lassen, Brücken gesprengt, Bahngleise rausgerissen, Wege verbarrikadiert... und wenig später der Zaun." --- Kurze Zeit nach der Abrataxer Konferenz, in der Außenminister Woodman von Unkar den Standpunkt der Unionsrepublik als Besatzungsmacht mit wenig Interesse an Demokratie geschweige denn einem neuen Rechtsstaat mit etwas solch Absurdem wie Völkerfreundschaft und Gerechtigkeit deutlich klar gemacht hatte, Roco Primex von Equestria sich neutral auf den aktuellen Status Quo berief und Ziegenkönich Robert vor laufenden Kameras drohte, er werde nicht länger tatenlos zusehen, wie der ünkische Imperialismus über die Leichen unschuldiger Changelings ginge, daraufhin mit Vight dem Löwen von Quantom die Sitzung einfach verließ und die beiden Freunde bei einem Bier endgültig die Verschmelzung ihrer beiden Teilgebiete zu einer gemeinsamen Bizone beschlossen, hatten Equestria und die Weißen entlang ihrer Grenzen unpassierbare Sperranlagen errichtet, um die Bewohner an einer Flucht in ebenjene jung blühende Demokratie zu hindern... die Soldaten Canterlots verhafteten alle Demarkationslinienverletzer und zwang sie zu Reparationsarbeiten, was die HAX-Armee trieb blieb ein unaussprechlich verbotenes Geheimnis. "Das ist aber auch echt eine bodenlose Schweinerei, ein Land einfach zu zerreißen, egal was vorgefallen ist - ein Volk darf pony nicht einfach gegen seinen Willen trennen!" "Changeling dürfte so vieles nicht, aber es ist längst Alltag geworden...", die in den letzten Minuten aufgezogenen dunklen Wolken verloren erste dicke Tropfen auf Empfangsgebäude und Bahnsteig, "komm, lass uns nach drinnen gehen, bevor wir nass werden - ich habe Lust auf Tee, du auch?" "Da sage ich nicht Nein!", lachend verschwanden die beiden im Inneren der Diensträume, bevor der Himmel vollendens seine Schleusen öffnete und es zu schütten begann. - Der Abend verflog im Überschallflug, Aurora und Hans hatten genug zu quatschen, Kekse und Tee satt, die Heizung bollerte, und irgendwann schlief die junge Stute im großen Sessel des Stationsvorstehers müde und glücklich ein. - Die Sonne blinzelte schon über die hohen Bergspitzen der Nadelköpfe, als sie ein heller Dampflokpfiff weckte. Schlaftrunken richtete sich Aurora auf und streckte die Hufe - oh, es war längst schon Morgen! Durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge fielen warme Strahlen, die Tür zu den Gleisen schwang auf und ein fremder Wechselhengst in Eisenbahneruniform trat freundlich lächelnd ein: "Na, gut geruht? - Hans hatte vor fünf Stunden Dienstende und wir wollten dich nicht wecken." "Oh danke, störe ich denn auch nicht?" "Ach iwo, ich freue mich immer über Gesellschaft und überraschenden Besuch - wenn du einen Tee möchtest schau mal in die Küche, da steht der aufgebrühte Samowar, und wenn du es heute nicht ganz so eilig hast nach Blumental zu kommen nimmt dich Hans nachher mit dorthin, er lebt dort mit seiner Familie und hat dich herzlich eingeladen!" "Oh ja, sehr sehr gerne, wie könnte ich da ablehnen?" - Drei Stunden später Die Fuhre bestand aus einem längst schrottreifen wie abgefahren geilen Minigleiskraftwagen samt Beiwagen, auf dem neben einigen abgewetzten Betonschwellen nebst Kleineisen, einem prähistorischen Uraltschweißgerät und einer Holzkiste schweren Werkzeugs auch die achtköpfige Rotte, Hans und Aurora lümmelten, den frischen Fahrtwind genossen und über Hellje und die Welt philosophierten: "Und ich sache euch, wenn das so weitergeht gibt's bald den nächsten Krieg, spätestens wenn sich unsere Mitchangelings gegen die Missstände im Osten erheben!" "Ist es denn wirklich so schlimm da? - In Equestria, ja selbst im Ziegenreich bekommt pony kaum etwas davon mit!" "Laut dem was changeling so hört...", das Gesicht des Arbeiters verdüsterte sich, "sollen dort Hunger und Anarchie herrschen, die Willkür der Unterdrücker ist abscheulich widerwärtig und die sollen sogar Lager gebaut und zigtausende darin eingesperrt haben!" "Ist nicht wahr!" "Doch, ich schwör's dir bei meinem Leben - wart's nur ab, das geht nicht mehr lange gut!" "Wenn Tobi das wüsste... er würde sich nicht lange bitten lassen und sofort einschreiten!" "Welcher Tobi?" "Overlord, den Anführer der Combine meine ich." "Ach den... ganz ehrlich, diesen Spacemenschen weiß ich auch nicht recht zu trauen. Und mal ehrlich: Interessieren die solche Banalitäten überhaupt...?" "Auf jeden Fall - wenn Unschuldigen solches Leid zugefügt wird schaut er nicht tatenlos weg!" "Na ja, wenn du das sagst... und ob wir Changelings wirklich unschuldig sind steht auch wieder auf einem anderen Blatt, und es ist bereits bis zur letzten Ecke vollgeschrieben worden." "Na aber hallo! Und dass Unkar solche miesen Lügen verbreitet ist echt das letzte!" "Hier geht's auch weniger um Unschuld - Macht, nichts als Macht!", Hans schüttelte sich, "ganz ehrlich, es liegt für alle Völker sichtbar offen auf dem Huf, aber Unkar ist nicht so doof und stellt sich umso mehr als sauberste aller Fortschrittsnationen dar - die haben mehr Dreck am Stecken als Daerons Regime!" "Fürwahr... den Hunger können sie einigermaßen abstreiten, und alles andere - hochmodernste Abschirmanlagen verhindern Funk und Kommunikation, und gegen unliebsame Satellitenaufnahmen aus dem All haben sie eletrostatische Abschirmfelder hochgezogen. Kurzum: Die haben sich abgeschirmt bis zum Gehtnichtmehr und können unbehelligt alle möglichen Schweinereien abziehen!" Aurora horchte auf: "Entschuldigung die Frage, aber warst dus schon immer Gleisarbeiter?" "Nein, das bin ich erst seit drei Monaten, vorher war ich ein Beamter am Hof der Königin und habe in eine Villa am blauen Meer in Abratax gelebt, direkt an der schönen Seeseite - na ja, und dann ist Unkar gekommen und mir die Flucht in letzter Sekunde rechtzeitig geglückt... andere hatten weniger Schwein." "Unvorstellbar... einfach nicht zu fassen!" "Tja, so ist das Leben, manchmal ein echt schlechter Verlierer, aber jammern hilft auch nichts, wir leben, haben einen Job und es geht uns gut - also halten wir uns daran und spucken einmal kräftig in die Hufe!" "Wie wahr!" - Mit heulendem Motor zog die Gleiswarze ihren Ballast die letzte Steigung hinauf und röhrte die letzten paar Meter hinein in den kleinen Kopfbahnhof von Blumental. Bauernhäuschen zogen sich hier und da entlang schmaler Straßen die steilen Berghänge hinauf, zwei Flüsse vereinigten sich inmitten des Talkessels, grüne Wiesen voll bunter Blumen aller Farben und Größen soweit das Auge reichte, dunkle Bergwälder, klare Luft... wow, welch traumhafte Idylle! Vor Staunen klappte Aurora der Mund auf: "Willkommen daheim im wunderschönen Blumental!" - Am Bahnsteig wurden sie schon erwartet: "Hans, da seid ihr ja - schön dich zu sehen, kleines Brüderchen!" "Du alter Knallkopf kannst es aber auch einfach nicht lassen, wa?", lachend fielen sich die beiden Hengste in die Hufe und knuddelten fest miteinander, Aurora wurde warm ums Herz: "Und Besuch hast du auch noch mitgebracht?" "Ja sicher, hatte ich dir doch versprochen - darf ich vorstellen: Aurora Apple aus Equestria!" "Freut mich sehr, ich bin Jürgen - Hans, übernimmst du gleich hier?" ... Kategorie:Hellje-Wiki-Hauptstory